Madeline Grayson
by Gotta Luv The Name
Summary: Starfire was killed by Slade. 10 years later Richard Grayson is married to Madeline Grayson. What happens when Cyborg/Victor Stone visits his old leader Robin? I suck at summeries. Rated T cause i feel like it. I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS. RobStar


**A/N I DO NOT OWN THE TEEN TITANS**

**Hope you like the story! R&R**

**So with no further delay here it is**

**________________________________________________________________________**

He stood next to the limp body. "Starfire." He said sadly, tears glistening in his eyes, "No." He fell to his knees, "No, no it can't be, NO!"

"Robin?" Beast Boy asked.

"Give him his space Beast Boy." Cyborg said stopping Beast Boy. Even Raven was shocked. Nobody expected Starfire to just be gone like that.

"You will PAY FOR THIS SLADE!" The Boy Wonder fell out of his shock and his words grew louder with anger. "If it's the last thing I do."

"Is that supposed to be a threat?" Slade asked.

"Yes Slade, Yes it is."

"Well look at that Bird Boy's grown up."

Robin whipped around throwing two bird-a-ragns at Slade. Slade dogged both of them easily.

"Till next time, till next time Robin." Said Slade walking back into darkness leaving Robin back on his knees next to Starfire.

"I love you Starfire. I love you."

Robin noticed that Slade had dropped something. It was a paper. On it had a name, Slade's name. Connor Storm.

10 years later

Let me introduce my self Madeline Grayson wife of Richard Grayson. When I met him he was a handsome black haired blue eyed man at Jump City Community Collage always getting in fights and struggling with a Computer Science Major. We stared going out and eventually we got married. I don't know much about his past except he is an orphan and that his adoptive father is Bruce Wayne head of Wayne Enterprises.

After we got married he would always come home late if he came home at all. Most of the time he was drunk. Once the police even brought him home. But he didn't hit me once so I stayed with him. April 14 I had a baby. He wasn't even there for his birth. When Richard came home that night I asked him about names.

"How about Connor?" I asked "Connor is a common name."

"No!" He yelled immediately. "I will not name him after that monster."

"He killed her." He murmured after that. "He killed Starfire." We settled on Brandon.

Every night in his sleep I heard him mummer Starfire. Sometimes he would wake up yelling "STARFIRE!" It made me wonder if he was cheating. But he was too loyal, too faithful.

But one night a tall buff man visited. He was black and bald he looked like he meant business and you wouldn't want to be caught up in a street fight with him.

"Is Ro-Richard Grayson here?" He asked

"I told you not to visit Cy-Victor." Richard said walking down the stairs.

"Oh come on, it been ten years I missed you." Responded the man. Richard's response shocked me. He hugged the man in a tight bear hug.

"Maddie this Victor Stone, an old friend of mine." "Victor this is Madeline, my wife."

"I thought you said no more after her?" responded Victor

"Yeah, but she's special." Richard said.

"I'm glad you finally got over her." Victor said smiling. I have a feeling that Richard never got over her. Soon the man left. Richard went back upstairs.

Suddenly I heard a bang. I raced upstairs where I saw Richard lying on the bed, a gun in his hands still smoking from the shot. He pushed a letter towards me. I read it over. It explained everything.

I called Victor Stone and I asked him if this was true. He told me he was Cyborg of the Teen Titans and that Richard was Robin and that Slade whose real name was Connor Storm killed his love Starfire. I was glad we didn't name Brandon Connor now.

Only four other people besides my self and Brandon were invited to the funeral. Three were his old team, the Teen Titans. Victor Stone, Cyborg, Rachael Roth, Raven and Garfield Logan, Beast Boy. The fourth person was Bruce Wayne who I learned was Batman.

The one thing I learned from Richard's death was that: No, he never did get over Starfire.


End file.
